A Grave Mistake
by OZ99
Summary: Pyrrha truly regretted going to face Cinder alone. Getting killed for nothing she is given a chance at redemption in an alternate world of her own. However, destiny is truly cruel and the evil she must fight in this world are the very ones she wanted to protect in her world. Seems the Gods have a sick sense of humor because she never had a chance from the start.


**AN: A short story I came up with in the spirit of Halloween. Might make it an actual long story after I'm done with the one, I'm currently working on. **

**It is inspired by WOW: Wrath of the Lich King. I own nothing.**

* * *

**A Grave Punishment**

* * *

Pyrrha was nearly alone now. The small village, she had attempted to defend was in ruins and the others who had attempted to fight back were mostly slain now. Her valiant struggle was quickly losing its steam with the sheer number of abominations she had been taking on. However, nothing took the steam out of her then the shock of seeing the man before her.

The long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. However, he was never one for heavy armor. He wore a black suit of armor with black spikes and skulls along the shoulders. His skin was far paler than what was healthy. His eyes that had once been pink were now a dark blue that seemed to glue brightly in the night.

Pyrrha knew she had made a grave mistake when she died. Attempting to fight Cinder alone and throwing her life away when she could have just gone back to regroup with her friends…Now the Gods were punishing her for her sin. When she originally had been given the offer to redeem herself and see her friends again, she had been elated…However it seemed there was more to it. She didn't know her friends were the ones she would be fighting to free this very different world from.

He seemed to recognize her as soon as he saw her, but his expression was far more one of amusement then one of shock like hers.

"So, we finally meet. The brave champion of Mistral. Seems you were still alive after all." He remarked as he took his blade out of a fallen militia man. Wiping the blade on the ground in attempt to wipe the blood off.

"Ren…Is that really you?" Pyrrha asked knowing full well the answer.

Instead of answering her he looked to the other warriors around him. Their armor just as dark and bleak, but they wore full helmets that covered their face. Ren called out rallying his knights and undead abominations "soldiers of the cold dark: fight, kill, and die for our master. Let none survive! For the Lich King."

Pyrrha steeled herself and to their credit the remaining defenders didn't flee ether as the dark onslaught came onto them. The simple undead zombies were nothing, but these dark knights along with Ren himself were too much for them. The remaining militia men fell and soon she was alone.

The shock of seeing real life zombies, of seeing Ren again but as vicious warrior, the fear of failing in her mission so soon after it began was too much for her. She felt her body begin to shake and a lightheaded feeling came over her. The site of Ren sneers and the eyes of the dark knight's eyes glowing through their helmets along with what she could only assume was their evil cackling laughter was the last thing experiences before everything faded to black.

* * *

Pyrrha felt herself come to as her body ached with pain and soreness. It seemed for whatever reason she was still alive. She could tell she was in some sort of makeshift prison area. They were still outside, and the sky was a bleak gray. Countless tents and wagons of weapons and even cages were littered among the area. All sorts of chained people sat about. Some soldiers, but mostly civilians. Some were weeping, but many had the look of hopelessness. As if they knew nothing mattered anymore.

"Looks like the doubleganger is up."

The fallen champion looked in the direction of the voice. Wearing a similar suit of armor to Ren's. Her hair orange, but her skin just as deathly pale and eyes, dark blue was another familiar face.

"Nora…"

The orange haired girl ether didn't hear her or was ignoring her as she turned to face Ren who had just walked out of an adjacent tent.

"I've just contacted our lord." Ren's eyes turned to face Pyrrha's. "It seems there really are _two _since the one we fought in Mistral was recently _turned_."

Nora chuckled. "Well, that's got to be awkward for the first Pyrrha. To see another living Pyrrha… Kind of fucked actually."

Ren snorted. "It matters little. In fact, having two of her strength turned would be very useful."

Before Nora could reply Pyrrha noticed all the knights dropping to one knee and she too grunted as someone or something behind her forced her on her knees. The same fate was dealt to the other prisoners as well.

Pyrrha felt her mouth drop in shock and disbelief as a massive floating fortress came into view. It came into view just above the sky and she could make out its dark bleak structure. It hovered so low that she could see the mindless undead and knights walk about on the edges of the fortress before they too got their knees.

Three new figures were now visible among the very top before they flew down on what looked like skeletal gryphons. Their bony wings flapping them the surface and allowing the three new knights to dismount.

The two on the right wore helmets that obstructed all but their glowing eyes. The one in the middle however had a more pointed helmet that seemed like a type of crown. The one on the left however…

There was no mistaking her now cold silvery eyes. She still had her red cap on her black armor only now it was more ripped and torn.

"Even Ruby?" Ruby was the most innocent and morally sound person she knew…

"YOU BASTARD!" A voice shouted from among the croud. Pyrrha could recognize that blonde hair anywhere. It was Yang.

The blond was in chains like the rest, but that didn't stop her from trying to get up and rush the knight in the middle. Needless to say, however, she didn't get very far before Ruby she grabbed the blond and threw her into the ground. Two other knights charged up ready to decapitate the blonde right then and there.

"YOU TURNED HER TOO!? SHE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND. HOW COULD YOU TAINT HER LIKE THIS!?" Yang shouted as she tried to get up once more, but the knights easily kept her down.

The middle knight shrugged. "Why wouldn't I want my best friend to join me? And besides…Not a single person is innocent in this world my dear old friend." He turned to face Ruby. "What is she to you now?"

Ruby just stared at her sister for a moment before looking back to middle one. "She is irrelevant. Your will is all the matters my king."

"Indeed." He turned to face Yang. "Don't worry. You and your sister will be on the same side again soon…All will serve in death."

Yang spat on him. "Fuck you! You were our friend! We trusted you, you were supposed to be a hero! Not this!"

"I am what I am because this is how destiny wanted me to be. Wanted me to become. Your light as abandoned you…Just like me and now there is only darkness."

Pyrrha shuddered at the mention of destiny and how it could be linked to something so vile.

Yang didn't even bother to respond as tears crept down her face.

"Well, I'm sure Blake and Weiss will be happy that their team will be reunited soon enough." He turned to Ruby. "Finish it."

Pyrrha closed her eyes in defeat. She wanted to help, but she knew it was hopeless. All energy had been drained from her body it felt like and now she was going to have to watch a close friend die.

And die she did as Ruby swiftly removed her sisters head from her shoulders with dark red glowing scyth. However, Pyrrha had wished her friend could have remained gone and at peace. She watched in horror as the undead king held out his hand. An invisible force reanimated Yang's once lifeless body along with her dismembered head.

The fallen champion felt herself throw up right then and there. This seemed to get the attention of the Lich King.

"Ahh…So it seems you have a twin Pyrrha. How odd." He turned to the masked knight on his right. "Kill her."

The masked knight simply nodded before walking up to her. Pyrrha could see the undead version of her cold eyes. It was like looking at a distorted mirror as she removed her helmet. It made her want to vomit again, the thought she could look so decayed and have the smell of a rotting corpse.

The undead Pyrrha smiled. "I don't know who you really are or where you actually came from, but I'm sure you'll make an interesting addition. Two is better then one after all..." With that she lifted up a dark glowing spear.

In Pyrrha's final moments she was thankful. Thankful the middle knight didn't take off his mask. He didn't need to of course…

She was smart enough to catch on to who it was. She was glad she wouldn't have to see his face and ruin the perfect memory she had of her former partner. The Jaune from her world.

With that the spear came down and everything faded to black.

* * *

**AN: I know it was really short but thanks for reading! **


End file.
